


Only Dark Remains

by dreamstoreality



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamstoreality/pseuds/dreamstoreality
Summary: When Otabek Altin is assaulted at Skate America, it sends him on a journey of self resilience and self preservation, while still trying to keep his head above water.Luckily he has Yuri to help him through the worst of it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer before it begins: this story deals with rape/non-con and the aftermath and recovery. If you at all feel triggered by situations like this, please click off. You are more important than a work of fiction.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> I have to give credit to my friend Emma, who was sent the first draft of this chapter at 5am, and was then yelled at about for the next 12.

**Yuri – 9:00AM:** _Good luck today, Beka. I know you're going to kick ass. Can't wait to share the podium with you xx_

Otabek Altin smiled at the text message and tucked his phone back into his jacket pocket as he took said jacket off, dropping it on the ground. He began to stretch out his already sore muscles.

Today was the first day of Skate America, and Otabek was second to last to go out on the ice and his nerves were slowly starting to get the best of him. This was the first competition since he and Yuri had gotten together three years ago that they weren’t at a competition together. Yuri was currently in Russia with Yuuri and Viktor, where Yuri was competing in order to earn a spot in the top six for the Grand Prix Final.

Yuri texted Otabek every day that they were apart, whether it was good morning texts or _I am about to kill the fucking old geezer_ texts, there was never a day where the two of them didn't talk. This was new for Otabek - having someone who loved him unconditionally and someone who actually wanted to spend their waking moments with him.

The skater sighed and placed his hand against the wall to balance himself as he grabbed hold of his left leg and stretched it up. He really missed Yuri, and he couldn't wait to get to the Grand Prix Final to see him again.

"Well hey there. I didn't think this hallway was occupied." Otabek startled and lost his balance, dropping his leg with a loud _thud_. He looked to his right and saw someone he didn't recognize coming towards him, white jacket resting on one arm. The guy laughed. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Otabek straightened himself out and shook his head. "It's okay."

The guy smiled and extended his hand. "The name's Chad Connors. Representing Team America," Otabek stuck his hand out and grabbed Chad's in his. "You must be Otabek Altin. I've heard so much about you."

Otabek gave a small smile and tried to pull his hand back, but Chad kept a firm grip on it.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I can't say I've heard the same." Otabek tried to take his hand back again and this time was successful. He couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Chad seemed decent enough, but there was a vibe he was getting from the American that was making something in his gut feel uneasy.

Chad laughed and threw his jacket over his shoulder, leaning against the wall with one foot bracketed against it. "I'm not surprised. I'm relatively new to the whole skating scene; haven't had much time to get my name out there."

He pushed off the wall and walked over to where Otabek was standing. "Maybe you can help me with that."

The way he said it made Otabek's stomach crawl and he knew in that moment Chad was not as decent as he originally thought.

"I can introduce you to a couple of my friends if that's what you mean." Chad roamed his eyes over Otabek's body and smirked.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind..." He trailed off and took a step forward, as Otabek took an instinctive step back.

"I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend." He grabbed his jacket from where it lay discarded at his feet. "I have to go. I'm on the ice soon and I need to see my coach. It was nice to meet you." He pushed past Chad and quickly made his way down the hallway.

When he was a safe distance away from Chad and could see the opening to the arena, he took out his phone.

 **Beka – 9:30AM:** _Thanks, Yura. I'm planning on kicking some ass, especially JJ's. I'm still pissed he beat me out for bronze last year. Having major flashbacks to the Grand Prix Final 3 years ago. I'll see you soon. I love you. xx._

\--

Otabek couldn't help but feel elated when he finally made it to the locker room after his skate. He beat JJ's score by over 80 and was now in the lead for first place. As long as Leo got less than 210, he was guaranteed to medal.

Otabek let out a sigh and started the shower before taking off his outfit. His muscles ached like no tomorrow and all he wanted to do was stay under the hot spray for two hours until they slowly relaxed. He stepped into the shower and let out a small hiss. Hot water hitting every part of your body after being in an ice rink was definitely a shock to the system.

The door to the locker room creaked open but Otabek paid no mind to it. He was too focused on his skate the next day and how he was going to destroy JJ again.

Suddenly the curtain to the shower was thrown open and before Otabek could say anything, a hand was over his mouth and he was slammed against the stall, his head connecting with the tile with a loud _bang_.

\--

The banging on the locker room door was getting louder and more incessant, but Otabek couldn't move his body or get the words to leave his mouth. He was still sitting under the spray in the shower, the water long turned cold. His body was frozen. His lungs couldn't get air into them and he felt like he was drowning. The past hour was playing over in his head like a bad horror movie and he _couldn't move_.

"Otabek!" The locker room door was thrown open and Andrei ran inside, coming to a complete stop when he saw Otabek. His eyebrows drew together in confusion and he took a cautious step forward, his hand outstretched. "Otabek?"

He reached forward to put his hand on Otabek's shoulder and that's when Otabek's instincts kicked back in. He threw himself back and painfully slammed his shoulder into the tile.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" He yelled and Andrei took a step back, eyes wide and hands in the air. Otabek tried to make himself as small as possible, and being 5'6 it wasn't that hard. He curled his legs into his chest and let out a sob. How could this happen? He was here to skate and earn a place in the top six for the Grand Prix Final, and now he was -

"Otabek, what happened?" Andrei's calm voice broke through the sounds of his crying and the raging thoughts in his head. "Did something happen?" Otabek shook his head but didn't move from his position. "Did someone hurt you?" Otabek shook his head again. He just wanted Andrei to go away.

Andrei stopped talking and Otabek was thankful. His brain was running on over drive and all he wanted was to go home and be with Yuri.

_Yuri._

His heart gave a lurch and he felt like he might throw up. Oh God. He had to tell Yuri. He had to tell him. He had to tell him that he was sorry and th -

A loud ringtone suddenly went off in the room and it pierced through the sound of the rushing water in Otabek's ears. That was Yuri's ringtone.

Andrei looked at Otabek and when he didn't make a move to go for the phone, Andrei did it for him. He noticed Otabek was shivering, so as he answered the phone he reached over and turned the water off.

"Hello?"

 _"Andrei? What are you doing answering Otabek's phone? Where is he?"_ Andrei sighed and looked over at his student, who still hadn't un-curled from his position. He didn't know exactly what had happened in the locker room, but he was sure as hell going to find out.

"He's here," Andrei answered after a minute. "He's just in the shower."

Yuri was silent on the other end for a minute before he let out a breath. _"Oh. Okay. I hadn't heard from him and his skate ended hours ago so I was -"_ He cut himself off. _"Let him know I called when he's out, yeah?"_

Andrei promised he would and hung up. Sometime during his brief two minute conversation with his student’s boyfriend, Otabek had shifted positions so that his side that was leaning against the tile was visible and Andrei saw something that made his blood boil.

"Otabek, why is there a hand shaped bruise on your hip?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek begins the painful process of recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this work deals heavily with references to rape/non-con. So please click off if that is something that triggers you.
> 
> Thanks again to Emma, who also was sent this chapter early in the morning and who then proceeded to yell at me for the remainder of the day.

The door to his hospital room opened and scrapped against the marble floor, but Otabek didn't look up from where he was playing with a loose thread on the blanket. He watched out of the corner of his eye as a pair of legs dressed in black pants made their way over to him, stopping beside his bed.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Altin." Otabek finally picked his head up. His doctor had a small smile on her face, and she was holding a clipboard in one hand and a camera in another. "I hope you slept well."

 

Otabek just shrugged and went back to playing with the thread. The IV in his hand was starting to itch and he wanted to rip it out.

 

"I know that what you're going through isn't easy," The doctor began and Otabek clenched the blanket in his fist. "But I need to take some photos of the bruises to send to the police. Is that okay?"

 

Otabek shrugged but he undid the string holding his gown together. The hospital gown fell down his shoulders and pooled at the bottom of his crossed legs. The bruises on his upper chest had turned from a reddish colour to a dark purple, and the bite marks on his neck had turned a darker shade of red. The hand shaped bruise on his hip had faded somewhat in the past 24 hours, but it was still vivid against the paleness of his skin.

 

His doctor didn't say anything as she took the photos. She just carefully took photos of each bruise and recorded them down on her clipboard. After what felt like hours, she was finally finished and gently told Otabek that he could put his gown back on.

 

"Do you have any questions for me?" She asked once the gown was back in place and Otabek was leaning back against the pillows. "I know there must be a lot going on inside your head."

 

Otabek _really_ looked at her for the first time since he was admitted to the hospital the night before. She was pretty. She was about the same height as Yuri, which put her about three inches above himself. She was wearing thick black framed glasses and her name tag on her white doctors coat said her name was Doctor Alexia Brown.

 

"Can I have my phone?" Dr. Brown nodded and walked over to where his jacket was discarded on the chair. She brought his phone over to him and he took it, gently placing it in his lap.

 

He was silent for a minute before he opened his mouth to ask another question.

 

"What happens next?" Dr. Brown gave him a small smile and grabbed the chair that his jacket was on, pulling it across the floor to bring it next to his bed. She sat down and placed the clipboard in her lap.

 

"I send these photos to the police and they start an investigation. We need to run a couple more tests before we're able to release you, but once those are done you're free to go home." She pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. "I know that what you're going through is something no one should ever have too, and I have the numbers of some counsellors that would be more than willing to help you through it." Otabek nodded and tapped his finger against the screen of his phone, his heart pounding in his ears. Dr. Brown put her hand on the bed, not touching but giving Otabek that comfort should he want it. "It's going to be a long road to recovery, Otabek. And it's not going to be easy, but I know that you're strong and will get through this."

 

Dr. Brown left soon after that, promising that she would be back in a little while to take him for more tests. Through the window on the top of the door, Otabek could see Dr. Brown talking to Andrei, who had a worried expression on his face. Otabek looked away and down at his phone.

 

He turned it on and waited. He needed to call Yuri. He didn't call him after his skate. He distantly remembered that Andrei had talked to him, but Otabek needed to hear his voice for himself.

 

His phone turned on and immediately text messages and missed calls flooded his screen. He opened the last one to pop up.

 

 **Yuri – 1:15PM:** _Beka. What's going on? I've been trying to call you for over two hours now and nothing. At least Andrei answered the first time. What the fuck? Fucking call me back._

Otabek opened Yuri's contact information and his finger hovered above the _call_ button. He desperately wanted to hear Yuri's voice, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his composure if he called.

 

 _Fuck composure._ He thought as the call connected. Otabek brought the phone to his ear, his heart pounding even faster as he listened to it ring.

 

Yuri took his call after the first ring.

 

_"There you fucking are, holy shit. Where the fuck have you been? It's been over 14 hours since you finished your skate and I'm just now hearing from you? You better have a good reason for keeping me waiting."_

Otabek tried to open his mouth to say something but all that came out was a sob. He tried to hide it but Yuri heard.

 

 _"Beka? What's going on? Why are you crying? What happened?"_ Yuri's concern was what opened the flood gates, and suddenly Otabek's whole body was shaking with sobs.

 

"Y - Yura," he managed to get through his crying before he choked up.

 

 _"Beka talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. What's going on? Are you alone? Where's Andrei?"_ Otabek just shook his head even though he knew Yuri couldn't see him. Once he started crying he couldn't stop, and Yuri was probably starting to panic.  

 

The phone was suddenly taken from him and was replaced with a hand. Otabek grabbed Andrei's hand and held on, squeezing as hard as he could.

 

"Hi Yuri. You need to come to Detroit. Otabek's in the hospital." Andrei stopped talking and Otabek could distantly hear Yuri's voice saying something on the other end. "I don't want to tell you over the phone. Get here and I'll tell you when you arrive." He paused. "Yes. Here he is." Andrei held the phone to Otabek's ear and Otabek grabbed it, his crying starting to subside somewhat.

 

_"I'm on my way, Beka. I promise that I'm on my way. I'm going to be there as soon as I can. I love you. I'll see you soon."_

"I love you." Otabek handed the phone back to Andrei who hung it up for him. He wordlessly placed it on the table beside the bed before he wrapped his arms around Otabek.

 

Otabek clung to him and cried into his shoulder, feeling lighter than he had in 16 hours.

 

\--

Dr. Brown came back an hour after his conversation with Yuri to take Otabek to do some more tests. He doesn't remember what the tests were, but they were over quickly and he was thankful for that. Yuri had texted him not long after they had hung up and said that he, Viktor and Yuuri were on their way to the airport, and would be in Detroit in less than 12 hours.

 

Otabek was so thankful for his boyfriend in that moment.

 

Dr. Brown walked into his room with Andrei in tow, who had a bag of Otabek's clothes in his arms. Dr. Brown smiled at him.

 

"You're free to be released now. The police are going to be asking you a couple questions, but they wanted to give you time to go home and settle down before they do." Otabek nodded. "I sent them the photos and they believe they have a really strong case against this guy," Dr. Brown continued. "You were incredibly strong during this, Otabek. I'm so proud of you."

 

Andrei nodded in agreement. "So am I,"

 

Otabek didn't know what to say, so he just gave them a tired smile in return.

 

\--

 

"Thank you for coming. If you need any more answers, don't hesitate to call us." Andrei closed the door to the apartment and Otabek fell back against the couch cushions, all of the adrenaline he had felt before vanishing.

 

The police had just left after an hour of questioning, and he was drained. He definitely cried a couple times while telling them what happened, and if Andrei hadn't been there with him he probably would have been a lot worse.

 

"Yuri and the others should be here soon. How long has it been since he texted you that they had landed? About an hour?” Otabek nodded and took out his phone, opening up the text Yuri sent before the police had arrived.

 

 **Yuri - 1:20AM:** _Just landed in the airport. Waiting for our rental car. We'll be to you in less than two hours. I love you so much. See you soon xx_

"Yeah. He’ll be here any minute." Just as Otabek said that, there was a loud knocking at the door. Otabek was still feeling too drained to get up and answer it, so Andrei did.

 

As soon as the door was opened, Otabek heard Yuri's voice and quick footsteps before he saw Yuri standing in the doorway of the living room. He looked tired and anxious and all the emotions in between, but he still looked perfect to Otabek.

 

Otabek could feel tears start to form in his eyes and Yuri must've noticed too because he was suddenly beside him, gathering Otabek in his arms.

 

"I'm here Beka. I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I love you."

 

For the first time in over 24 hours Otabek finally felt safe.

 

\--

Later that night Otabek was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, toothbrush held tightly in his hand. Yuri had been with him consecutively from the minute he had arrived at the apartment to when he left to grab his bag and suitcase at the hotel Yuuri and Viktor had booked. He had left about 20 minutes ago which meant Otabek had about 10 minutes to brush his teeth and get into bed.

 

Otabek stared at his reflection. He looked at the paleness of his face and the bags under his eyes. He looked at the bruise poking out the collar of his pyjama shirt and the hickey viable on his neck. He looked at the way his hand trembled as he held the toothbrush so he put the toothbrush down.

 

Gripping the sides of the porcelain sink hard enough to turn his knuckles white, he took a deep breath as oxygen filled his lungs, before he let it out painfully. He loved Yuri to death. He was the best thing to ever happen to him. But he was also starting to feel constricted; trapped like he was a shell of his former self.

 

Why did this have to happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Yuri is probably going to seem way OOC in the story. I'm sorry. My fiery child is hard to write sometimes. I hope I do him and Otabek justice.
> 
> Much love xx


End file.
